Dreaming of Tomorrow
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Six's life with Kyntak and his sister. feat. Jack Heath.
1. Chapter 1

Six watches the news for the third time. This is routine. This is normal. What isn't normal is the person draped across him. Kyntak. He isn't quite sure when the person had entered his life. He isn't sure it had been intentional.

He remembers his baby sister who sleeps quietly upstairs. She has just been put to bed and won't wake any time soon.

The TV shows an airplane get blown up in slow motion. Tomorrow is going to be a work day.

* * *

><p>Six is finally home. His little gray house seems full of life, though. Kyntak is in the couch with their sister on his lap. He read to her from a book of nursery rhymes. For a second, Six wonders where Kyntak got it. But, he sees the box labeled "Six's baby stuff" and makes a note to thank King for bringing it.<p>

* * *

><p>The request seems almost routine, until Six reconsiders it. "Buy milk on your way home." The note from Kyntak is in his hand as he walks through the check-out line. He flashes his fake CCC and pays in cash. Since when has Kyntak asked him to get food? Since when has he complied?<p>

In the car, he wonders. What has changed?

* * *

><p>"Six, King is coming over for dinner." Kyntak is in the kitchen mixing up a salad out of what Six grows in his little, floodlit garden. "Go freshen up." Six does as he is told.<p>

* * *

><p>They have a small cake lit with a single ChaoCandle.<p>

It is their sister's first birthday.

She is bright eyed and bubbly, walking unsteadily between agents. Kyntak is smiling and taking pictures. King and Queen are enjoying a toast to the girl's health and Grysat joins the "Happy Birthday" chorus. All the hearts are there and so are several Diamonds. Everyone is enjoying the revelry.

* * *

><p>He sits in his little office at the Deck. But, a little thought nags at him. Will Kyntak be alright? Six is leaving for the other side of the city. He will be stationed there for a few days.<p>

Will Kyntak be able to survive on his own?

He re-evaluates the thought.

Will their sister be alright with him?

* * *

><p>He returns home after the trip. The mission has gone as planned and another large sum has appeared in his account.<p>

He notices there is enough for his little family to live a plush lifestyle.

Since, when are we family? He asks himself.

But a shriek of joy interrupts his thoughts as a little girl propels herself into his arms. She has been running for the past few months and he can feel the cheetah genetics kicking in as she plows into him. She will be a good agent. Kyntak stands in the door way proud as ever. He holds up a piece of paper. It is a crayon drawing of three people in front of a house.

* * *

><p>Six is bleeding. He feels the pain from where the knife cut his leg.<p>

It is ten to one.

This is not a fair fight.

But he fights anyway.

He disables three of them when one jumps on his back. Six hears the sound of a horn and barely jumps out of the way in time as a car mows down a handful of attackers. Kyntak hops out and takes down the remaining three. Then, he helps Six into the car.

As Six sinks into the chair, he notices a patch of pink in his car. There is a new dress laid on the back seat. He can't help but grin and Kyntak asks him if he is crazy.

* * *

><p>Six storms into the office and Grysat waves him through without another word. Six is brewing up a cauldron of terror and no one wants to be around when it boils over.<p>

He and Kyntak are fighting. He wants their sister to be a great deck agent. Kyntak disagrees. He says it is too dangerous. Six explains that he is perfectly capable of keeping her safe when the time comes. Kyntak reasons there will be a day when she runs a solo mission. No Six, no savior. Six says she will be able to care for herself. Kyntak says that it is still too early. Their sister is one and a half. She is ready to learn the Code. Queen agrees with Six. King sides with Kyntak.

* * *

><p>Six cannot find Kyntak or their sister. He runs through the house ignoring the flickers he makes as he passes through the beams of light. They dance at the edge of his vision, but he keeps his mind on task. Where are they? Desperate, he stand in front of Harry in his training room and punches him. Harry's "eyes" fill with a dull blue light as he starts up.<p>

"Hello, Agent Six of Hearts." Six paces in front of him. "Are you well? You appear impatient." The monotone words grate on his frayed nerves.

"Tell me where they are." Harry tilts his head to one side.

"Are you by chance referring to the other male and the female?"

"Yes," he replies in a hurry. "Where are they?"

"I sense two large heat sources in the area." Six stands still for a second. Two? He hasn't turned on the heat.

He finds his way into the room he doesn't use. His bedroom. On the narrow bunk lays Kyntak. His body is curled protectively around their sister. They are safe. Six sighs in relief and takes his place on the couch in the living room. He will talk to them in the morning.

* * *

><p>Six and Kyntak make up.<p>

A few "sorry" 's are placed here and there.

Six doesn't mind.

They agree.

She will make her own decision.

* * *

><p>Agent One of Hearts asks Six to dinner. She appears confident and dresses to impress.<p>

Six declines the offer. Kyntak is making lasagna and he wants to be home in time to clean up the aftermath.

* * *

><p>Kyntak manages not to blow up the kitchenette. He gets sauce all over the house though.<p>

Six reminds himself to refurnish and repaint the house. The tomato splattered surfaces are not appealing.

* * *

><p>He surveys the new furniture. Queen took them shopping the day before.<p>

Six is pleased to know he has three beds, a new dining set, and a new living room set. They are all clean.

Six notes that he finally got Kyntak a real bed. It feels like they are a family.

* * *

><p>She is gone. Gone. Kyntak is hurt. Six is, for once, afraid. He doesn't know if he should leave Kyntak's side.<p>

"Go." The one word prompts him to go hunting for their only relation and the beast that took her.

* * *

><p>He doesn't kill him.<p>

He doesn't crush the man's skull underfoot.

He doesn't toss him from an unreasonable height.

He doesn't let the six pints of blood drain onto the pavement.

He, sure as hell, tries.

But, the man lives. He tells Six who sent him and is marched to the Visitor's Center.

* * *

><p>Six makes a stop at the health wards. Kyntak is sitting up. The injuries he sustained from fighting, being tossed out of a plane, and being hit by a car, twice, are healing.<p>

Kyntak taps his bandaged head and jokes, "You always said I had a hard skull," when he sees his X-rays and CT scans.

Six tries not to grimace. It isn't funny. Kyntak claps him hard on the shoulder, twice. It is his way of saying I am okay. It is his way of saying everything is alright.

It isn't alright.

* * *

><p>Six feels a rush of euphoria as he takes out the last agent. Finally, the people who want his sister are gone. It took him months of patience as the Deck gathered information and set up a plan to take the facility down. Now, it is done.<p>

He feels happy.

* * *

><p>Kyntak gives him a disapproving look as he shows their sister how to use a radio. Kyntak wants her to be able to use one, not able to turn it into a bomb. Six pays no mind and eventually Kyntak joins them on the floor.<p>

They reconstruct the radio together.

* * *

><p>Six notes how close he has become to the two. They have taken over his life. But, he doesn't mind. He likes it.<p>

Six stands alone at the top of the sea wall. The Fog is only a bit thinner here. He still can't see the horizon. Something pushes him.

He falls.

* * *

><p>Jack jolted out of his dream. It felt like an electric shock had coursed through every fiber in his being. A thin film of sweat formed on his brow. He ran a roughened hand over his face and through his hair.<p>

"That was some nightmare."

His wife stirred at his side. She wasn't the one who spoke.

Jack turned to the voice, afraid of what he might see. Afraid he would recognize the being that shouldn't have existed. He saw Six.

Six sat on the window sill and looked bemused at the turn of events. He hadn't expected to see "the writer", the one who made him. He hadn't expected to see a bit of his sister in the women next to "the writer". He hadn't expected to see "the writer" was the spitting image of Kyntak. It is all a bit more than unexpected.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. He didn't want it to be true.

"Six. Agent Six of Hearts."

Jack knew it was the truth. The boy looked exactly as he had imagined Six. He knew the dark thigh length coat and the close cropped mop of hair. He knew the lean but toned and muscular body. The thin face and sharp eyes were the ones he saw in the mirrors of his dreams. This was Six. Not a character he manipulated on paper, but a real entity.

"Can you get me home?"

The voice was the one he expected. It sounded like his youthful self. It sounded like Six. Jack shook his head. He had no idea how the boy had gotten into this universe much less his house. Or his room for that matter. Six slumped at his motion and Jack noticed something that wasn't right. A part of Six hadn't clicked. He looked scared.

"I miss them."

The words hung between them. Jack knew who "they" were. He wondered if Six knew just as much as he did. The boy didn't respond when he muttered an apology. They sat there in the silence.

"Honey?" His wife sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Even in the dim light she is pretty. The way her eyelashes crisscrossed forming shadows on her cheeks and eyelids never bored him. The sweet smile never stopped brightening his day. The hugs, the kisses, everything was perfect. She was the most important thing to him. Just as Kyntak and the girl were to Six.

"Hey, Six, go crash on the couch. I'll see if I can get you back in the morning."

Jack whispered knowing Six would hear.

"Sweetie, who are you talking to? Six? You mean the character?"

She looked at him, worried. Jack turned back to the window. Six was gone.

"Come on. I think the deadline is affecting your dreams."

His wife slipped under the blankets and found a comfortable position to continue her reveries. Jack did the same. His editor had asked for the manuscript to be finished two weeks early. Of course, he was stressed. Of course, he would see Six, his first published character.

* * *

><p>Six watches the news for the third time. This is routine. This is normal. What is normal is the person draped across him. Kyntak. He isn't quite sure when the person had entered his life. He isn't sure it had been intentional. But, he likes it.<p>

He remembers his baby sister who sleeps quietly upstairs. She has just been put to bed and won't wake any time soon. He likes that too.

Six likes the writer who made him. Six likes the readers who enjoy his adventures. Six likes his life.

Kyntak's stirrings interrupt his thoughts. Six brushes a few stray strands of bleached blonde hair and admires the stubbly face. His own. Kyntak settles again rubbing his face gently against Six's chest. His head is right above Six's heart. And, Six wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Okay, I didn't read books 2,3, or 4. Don't hate me.<p>

The wall of discliamers is up.

Please review.

I'm trying out a new style. There aren't many stories in this category so I will try to write more for Six. I'm working on a few deviations so check out my dA. It has the same username.


	2. author's note

I don't believe my eyes. I just got the next book in the Six of Hearts series in the mail. I love it already. Kyntak is hilarious and they dynamic between them is great. I didn't realize until I read the second chapter that I had somehow gotten part of Remote Control's plot in my fic. Sorry, if you noticed that. I didn't know about it because I only got my hands on book one. And, that was by chance. So, expect another fic coming out.


End file.
